charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius Lestrange
"I could go to se the new nurse, but I might - wait and see if I feel like I'm dying later? What do you think I should do?" : —Cassius Lestrange to Eli Swan in Take This Sinking Boat and Point it Home Biography Early Years Cash was born in 1866 to Lucius and Alexandria Lestrange. He was their second son and their third child, though two more sisters would be born after him. His parents were emotionally distant - they were Lestranges, after all - and Cash never formed close bonds with either of them. When he was nine his cousin Tiberius Lestrange moved in with them after his father went crazy and killed twelve people in the Ministry Atrium; Cash never trusted Tiberius, and tended towards blaming him for things that weren't even his fault. Hogwarts Cash was sorted into Ravenclaw. Though his upbringing has rendered him rather suspicious of muggleborns, Eli Swan (a lower class bastard) very quickly becomes Cash's best friend. In his second year Cash joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as seeker. His suspicions where Tiberius were concerned grew, and Cash began to make efforts to cockblock stop his cousin from seeing his sister. Usually ''these attempts failed. It wasn't until his fifth year that Cash figured out that he was homosexual. After a series of miscommunications, he ''finally kissed Eli, and at the end of the summer the two of them decided to strike up a 'relationship' of sorts. This was, of course, after Cash's mother told him that he had been betrothed to one Miss Kayline Prewett. Unfortunately for Cashli, Tiberius Lestrange had used legilimency to look at Cash's thoughts and found out that his cousin was homosexual. In a misguided attempt to 'help' Cash, he obliviated Eli and abandoned him in Singapore. The month afterwards saw Cash become extremely close to Angie Sinnet, whom he and Eli had befriended at the beginning of the year. Through some skulking of his own, Cash discovered Tiberius' journal, which revealed Eli's location. Through a debious portkey, he and Angie managed to retrieve Eli from Singapore - but Eli didn't remember him at ''all. ''The next few months were a bit of a disaster, involving one awkward drunken incident and several periods of time where Cash and Eli weren't even friends, but after Cash's cat died they managed to get their shit together. Eli issued an ultimatum, though: their relationship will end when Cash gets married which is, considering his Lestrange status, pretty much inevitable. He's dreading graduation, but has finally settled on plans to work for his uncle Priam Lestrange in international magical cooperation. Cash is currently in mourning after the death of his mother in February of 1884. Appearance Cash is 5'5" tall, making him shorter than most - or all - of his male relatives and slightly shorter than the average. He has near-black hair and blue eyes, with a slight - but muscular - build and a tendency to bounce on the balls of his feet when he's waiting. Personality and Traits Cash often acts or speaks before he thinks. He hates boredom and he hates being still, and tends towards athleticism because of this. Mysteries and puzzles are fascinating to him, and his favorite genre of books is definitely detective novels. Cash is prone to codependency. A bit of an introvert, Cash can be bad at names. Though he has a great deal of patience for his friends, he's easily frustrated by strangers, and can be spiteful where people he doesn't like are concerned. He takes well to leadership and runs his Quidditch team like it's a very tight ship. Paranoid where Tib is concerned. Occasional binge drinker. Disorganized living spaces. Notable Relationships Eli Swan Cash and Eli have been best friends since first year, and lovers (intermittently) since the end of their fifth. Cash is very much in love with him, and is not at all sure what he would do without Eli - though, given the events in January through April of his fifth year, he presumes that it isn't anything good. Angie Sinnet Angie is Cash's best friend and one of his favorite people on the planet. She knows him better than anyone else does, easily. Ellory Pendergast Ellory is Cash's favorite cousin. They are bitching about the family BROS. Kayline Prewett Referred to in narrative as 'the redhead,' Kayline is Cash's betrothed. He isn't fond of her. Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Hogsmeade